


Nah.

by PrismaticDelight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismaticDelight/pseuds/PrismaticDelight
Summary: Nothing to see here.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Nope.

Invisible ink?


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuh uh.

Mysteriously disappeared...


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why are you here?

Are you looking for something?


End file.
